Je souffre de ton absence
by MaiikoAkii
Summary: Obito chagriné par l'absence de sa meilleure amie ce mets à lui parlé dans ses pensées. Du la tristesse, de l'amour et de la colère.


**JE SOUFFRE DE TON ABSENCE**

* * *

Intimidation: action d'intimider quelqu'un, par la force, par la ruse et par la violence. Il peut aussi amener à la victime à s'enfermer dans sa coquille, perdre toute notions du temps, ne plus dormir,ne plus s'aimer. Les paroles, les violences que l'agresseur lui infligera, l'hantera jour et nuit. L'angoisse, le stress, la peur. Tout ceci assemblé peut faire une oeuvre dangereuse: à se faire du mal, à ne plus prendre gout à la vie et pour finir, mourir. Le suicide est la dernière options pour les victimes et c'est toujours ainsi que termine la fin du livre. Juste à y penser, des frisson parcours mon échine. Mon sang se glace et une pensé de toi me viens aussitôt. Si j'aurais su...

Cela va faire maintenant, deux mois que tu es parti dans ce monde! Ce monde invisible qui un jour, je t'y rejoindrais. Mais pas toute suite. Enfin, peut-être?

Je souhaite que tu ailles bien, là-haut. Que tu es plus heureuse que sur cette minable terre. Es-tu tranquille? As-tu rencontrer ton grand-père? Joues-tu avec lui, aux cartes comme vous avez eu l'habitude de faire, depuis que tu es toute petite? Dis-moi que tu vas bien, je t'en supplie...

Tu ne sais pas à quel point, je souffre ici. Sur ce monde si froid et si...inconnu. Depuis que tu es morte, ma vie n'est plus pareille. Toute a changé. Je n'arrive plus à me regarder de face. Mon visage qui était si ensoleillé auparavant, n'exprime plus le moindre bonheur. Je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même.. Je sais, je sais! Ne me gronde pas, tu en as pas le droit. As-tu vue se que tu as fait? Alors, ne me chicane pas, j'ai autant le droit que toi...

Je me demande se qui t'as prit, pour baisser aussi vite, les bras. Tu as toujours été une fille forte! Qu'est-ce qui t'aie arrivé? Explique-moi, je n'ai toujours pas comprit. J'ai beau me dire que c'est à cause de Sakura, je me demande toujours le pourquoi et comment? Je n'y arrive pas, je n'y crois pas.

Tu sais, je n'arrive toujours pas à faire mon deuil. Je ne peux pas me mettre dans la tête que tu es morte, que tu es loin de moi! Que je ne peux plus voir ton sourire, ni sentir ton odeur de fleur. J'ai beau me le répété, me le crier. Mon cerveau ne peut l'accepter ni même mon coeur. Tu étais ma douce moitié. Toi et moi nous faisions un! Mais tu as disparût, une part de mon âme t'as suivis dans l'au-delà et un vide c'est créé. Me vident de tout bonheur. Tu as été égoïste et je t'en veux amèrement. As-tu seulement pensé à ta famille? As-tu pensé à moi? Je suis ton meilleur ami, pourquoi m'avoir laissé tombé? Pourquoi tu **nous** as laissé tombé?! Non, je ne crois pas. Regarde ce que tu as fait, tu n'es plus en vie. Tu t'es suicider, en pensant seulement à toi! À ta place, je n'aurai même pas eu l'audace de te quitter, ni même tout le monde. D'en plu que tu es ma vie, j'aurais soutenue tout le mal rien que pour rester avec toi. Parce que oui -je te l'avoue en retard- je t'aime. D'un amour fou et passionné. J'aurais décroché la lune, pour toi! Et je crois que ce n'est pas réciproque, de ta pars. Parce que si tu m'aimais comme je t'aime, tu ne serais pas enfuis dans un monde ou je ne peux même pas aller te chercher. Si tu m'aurais dit pour ton intimidation, je t'aurai amené loin, très loin pour que tu continus de sourire. Tu étais mon rayon de soleil qui maintenant, c'est éteint. Tu as été égocentrique et je t'en veux.

Bon, d'accord. La colère m'a poussé à être violent. Mais au fond, je ne t'en veux pas. D'un sens, je crois que c'est bien que tu sois là. Enfin, qu'un minime. Tu as été intimider très sérieusement et je te comprends. Je comprends tes sentiments, tes envies. J'aurais peut-être fait la même chose. Je dis bien, peut-être! Parce que je t'aime trop pour pouvoir mettre fin à mes jours. Je tiens bien trop à toi pour faire quelque chose d'aussi irréfléchi. Mais pour toi, ça n' pas été le cas.

Et voilà, ça recommence. Je pleur encore. Depuis que tu es partis, ces larmes ne cessent de se montrer. J'ai mal! C'est la toute première fois que je souffre autant ..

**_Tip, top, top_** .

Je me retourne la tête vers ma fenêtre puis observe les gouttes de pluie qui tombe lourdement sur la glace transparente. Une vague de nostalgique me prend vite. Tu me manques, c'est dingue! Ton visage d'ange, ton rire si doux qui chatouillait mes oreilles chaque fois que je faisais l'idiot. Tes courts cheveux châtains foncés, si lisses, ils étaient toujours, arrivant à tes épaules qui m'avait l'air si fragile. Mais surtout tes yeux marron chocolat ou je pouvais mis perdre facilement. Tu me fascinais. Mon coeur battait de mille feux, chaque fois que tu me sautais dans les bras... Tu étais ma source de vie...

Plus jamais je vais te revoir. Je ne passerais plus aucun moment avec toi, à te chatouiller ou de te faire rire. Plus jamais tu ne me sauteras dans les bras, comme autre fois. Plus jamais je ne serais heureux sans toi .. J'aurais dû te le dire avant. J'aurais dû tellement te le dire à quel point je suis amoureux de toi! Rin, je souffre affreusement de ton absence.

C'est si douloureux! Je n'arrive pas à supporté le fait que à tout jamais, tu ne reviendras! Que je vais aller en cour sans ta compagnie! Que je vais aller au bal, notre bal, seul! Tu m'as abandonné, comment as-tu pu? Comment as-tu osé?! Merde, Rin!

Je frappe violemment sur le sol, faisant craquer mes jointures. La colère, ma haine augmente intensément. J'ai envie de tout briser. tout détruire ce qui est sur mon passage. Mon coeur hurle de ce vide que tu as créé! Mais pourtant, pourtant tout ce mal, quelque chose en moi te pardonne. En vrai, ma rancœur que j'ai envers toi n'est qu'artificiel. Parce que comme je le répète, je t'aime follement et que je ne pourrais jamais, au grand, jamais te détester...

* * *

_Fin._


End file.
